As communication technology advances, various new kinds of radio applications are being used as adapted for tastes and objectives of users. The most of radio applications, such as a Long Term Evolution (LTE), a Wide-band Code Division Multiple Access (WCDMA), a Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access (WiMAX), a Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM), may operate on radio terminals by interworking with a modern embedded in the radio terminal.
In order to make it possible that a radio application controls the modem, a customized module should be developed based on understanding unique instructions of each modem designed by various modem manufactures or having various models. This situation leads to a result that a specific application can be executed on a specific modem designed by a specific manufacturer, or even on a specific model of modem designed by the specific manufacturer. To overcome the above-mentioned problem, different control instruction codes customized for various kinds of modems should be comprised in the radio application, or different executable file for each modem should be built and distributed.
However, since it is practically impossible to optimize the radio application to all the various kinds of modem hardware currently available in the market currently by the above-mentioned methods, there is a problem that a great manpower is needed to develop a radio application.
In order to resolve the above-described problems, there were attempts to produce hardware-independent multi radio applications by using unified instruction sets instead of instruction sets unique for respective manufacturers.
Also, a technology which can convert a manner in which each of a radio base station and a terminal apparatus supports radio frequency (RF) through hardware into a manner in which each of the radio base station and the terminal apparatus supports RF through software. That is, a software defined radio (SDR) technology can make it possible that a single apparatus can support multiple modes, multiples bands, and multiple environments without being restricted to a specific location or time.
If a SDR module is installed in a portable terminal such as a mobile phone, a personal digital assistant (PDA), and a laptop computer, the SDR module can make it possible that the terminal supports different frequency bands and two or more systems. That is, the SDR technology can provide a new communication manner for various wireless networks, various wireless communication systems, various frequency bands, and high-speed data communications in a fourth generation communication pursuing an all internet protocol (All-IP) based wireless multimedia communications.
In connection with the software defined radio (SDR) technology, there exists a software communication architecture (SCA) which is a defacto standard technology. It may comprise specifications related to frameworks for SDR, middleware, and real-time operating system (OS), which guarantees compatibility of interfaces between SDR systems. The core of SCA is a core framework which is a framework specification. In the core framework, various parts constituting radio applications are componentized and the components may be reused and assembled so as to create a new radio application.
In case of SCA, it is possible to make rearrangement of blocks which are already installed in a terminal. However, user-defined blocks to be used for a specific radio application cannot be installed even into SCA compatible terminals having different hardware configurations. Thus, single executable codes cannot be used for all SCA compatible terminals.
This means that executable codes optimized for each hardware configuration on which each SCA compatible terminal is based should be respectively created and distributed. This demands very much time and cost, and makes commercial uses of radio applications difficult. Also, it does not provide baseband application programming interface (API) for implementation of radio applications, and accordingly it makes selective utilization of hardware acceleration functions difficult.